Reste avec moi
by Youyoul
Summary: [oneshot] spoiler 309. L'équipe 7 a retrouvé Sasuke. Les deux garçons se retrouvent après 3 ans d'abscence, comment réagiront ils ils faut avoir lu jusqu'au chapitre 309


Auteur : Youyoul  
Base : Naruto  
Genre : yaoi, One-shot, spoiler 309  
Rating : PG  
Note : en souligné, le texte de Kishimoto  
Disclaimer : Aucun des persos ne m'appartient

Il le regardait perché sur sa falaise, il le regardait de ce trou. L'un fier et droit, l'autre fatigué et inquiet.  
Sasuke s'apprêta à lancer une technique dont lui seul connaissait le secret, un sort si puissant qu'il dévasterait tout sur son passage, ne laissant place qu'à la mort. Naruto se figea, allait-il mourir ici avec ces trois autres compagnons ? Sasuke allait-il oser leur faire ça ? A eux ? Ses deux compagnons d'enfance ? A eux qui avaient fait tant de chemins pour le retrouver ? Il lui semblait qu'à cet instant, rien ne pourrait le retenir, il lui semblait qu'à cet instant, ils étaient perdus…

_Mourir ici ? Sans te l'avoir dit ? Ca serait trop bête ! Tout ce chemin pour çà ? Toutes ces années pour finir ici ? Il n'en est pas question !_

Naruto inspira profondément et cria :

- SAS…

Mais son cri fut étouffé par le bruit d'une apparition d'une personne à l'apparence terrifiante, il avait de longs cheveux noirs et une allure de…serpent. Et il tenait fermement le bras de Sasuke.

- Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles utiliser cette technique Sasuke, dit l'homme à la peau balafre.

Sasuke regarda Orochimaru avec mépris. Il savait ce qu'il avait faire, personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

- Lâches moi.

- Quand arrêteras tu de parler de la sorte à Orochimaru ?

Un homme aux cheveux gris et aux lunettes venait d'apparaître derrière les deux ninjas, il avait l'air sûr de lui, confiant, et il avait un air qui montrait nettement qu'il se mettait au dessus de Sasuke, qu'il lui était supérieur.

- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? répliqua froidement l'Uchiwa.

- Tu es au courant que l'Akastuki s'est mise en mouvement et nous aimerions que Konoha fasse le sale boulot et que même s'ils n'en tuaient qu'un ce serait déjà beaucoup, plus il y aura de membres, plus ce sera difficile pour toi de te venger, expliqua Kabuto, encore plus confiant qu'avant.

Sasuke dévisagea Kabuto, il lui lançait un regard plein de reproches, rempli de mépris, qui était-il pour parler de la sorte au futur récéptal d'Orochimaru ? C'était à _lui_ de ne plus _lui_ parler ainsi, il allait aider Orochimaru, il n'était pas n'importe qui, il lui devait du respect.

- C'est pathétique, décréta t'il après un moment.

Kabuto sourit et reprit, sans se soucier des quatre ninjas de Konoha qui se trouvaient en bas de la falaise :

Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour augmenter tes chances d'y arriver, même si ce n'est que d'1, n'est ce pas ? affirma l'espion.

Un silence se fit, Sasuke dévisageait encore plus méchamment Kabuto, s'il pouvait lancer des éclairs avec ses yeux, Kabuto ne serait plus qu'un tas gluant de vase aux pieds du brun. Orochimaru déclara enfin :

- On y va.

Sasuke regarda une dernière fois Naruto, mais cette fois ci, c'était avec tristesse, après tout, même s'il venait tenter de le tuer ils avaient vécu une multitudes d'aventures ensemble et ne c'était pas revu depuis plus de deux ans. Quand pourraient-ils se revoir ?

Mais avant que ses deux supérieurs ne puissent réagir, Naruto s'était avancé d'un pas et s'était mis à crier de toutes ses forces :

- SASUKE ! NE PARS PAS ! ON A MIS TELLEMENT DE TEMPS À TE RETROUVER ! ... J'AI MIS TELLEMENT DE TEMPS !

Puis sa voix se fit plus douce, presque un murmure :

- Pars pas j't'en supplie… Reste avec moi, je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre à nouveau. Pars pas, reste là…

Sasuke baissa les yeux et sourit tristement, Naruto lui faisait vraiment pitié. Il repensa à son dernier rêve, lui, Naruto et Sakura étaient en train de passer l'épreuve des clochettes, leur première mission ensemble, depuis, beaucoup de choses avaient changé… Mais combien de fois avait-il rêvé secrètement de s'enfuir pour retourner chez lui ? Pour les revoir, pour revoir leur sourire, pour revoir son sourire… Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il s'était toujours repris, il _devait_ devenir plus fort, il _devait_ venger sa famille, il n'y avait pas d'autre place en lui pour les autres sentiments que la haine. Cependant…

Naruto baissa la tête et tomba à genoux, les poings serrés à terre, une larme coula le long de ses joues, aucun de ses coéquipiers ne bougea, surpris par cette réaction, tous attendaient la suite de ce dialogue…

Naruto se sentait mal, il se sentait perdu, il se retrouvait de nouveau seul, comme avant… Il ne voulait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas perdre à nouveau Sasuke, cela lui était impensable, parce que…

- Je t'aime…

Le jeune renard avait prononcé ces trois petits mots d'une voix basse, que tout le monde avait entendu cependant, ces trois petits mots qu'il rêvait de dire depuis des années, ces trois petits mots qui voulait tant dire à ses yeux, ces trois petits mots…

Sasuke resta bouche bée, une expression heureuse sur le visage, Kabuto et Orochimaru le remarquèrent, et s'échangèrent un regard : il était tant de partir avant que cela ne dégénère.  
Ils attrapèrent chacun un bras de Sasuke et s'apprêtèrent à l'emmener. Mais le jeune Uchiwa ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, il éloigna ses deux ravisseurs d'un puissant mouvement de bras, et sauta dans la fosse.

Naruto entendit un bruit de pas à côté de lui, il releva la tête et le vit, il était encore plus beau que la dernière fois, les traits plus fins, le regard plus noir par contre, mais maintenant, il pouvait y voir une petite once de douceur, il avait un fin sourire sur le bout des lèvres, il avait l'air heureux.

- Sasu…Sasuke … ?

Sasuke s'était approché de lui et lui prit le visage dans ses mains, il ferma les yeux et l'embrassa.  
Naruto sourit, Sasuke aussi, et le renard l'enlaça tendrement tandis qu'il continuait de couvrir ses lèvres de baisers.  
Ils étaient heureux, ils étaient amoureux.

Mais cela ne dura pas, Sasuke repoussa doucement Naruto, lui sourit, et rejoint ses supérieurs sur le bord de la falaise, laissant seul le fox boy dans la fosse. Il lui adressa un dernier regard avant de disparaître avec les deux autres.

Naruto qui l'avait regardé s'éloigner de lui encore une fois tomba à terre et laissa les larmes couler le long de son visage.

Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas rester avec moi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé encore une fois seul ? Pourquoi ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et une voix se fit entendre à son oreille.

- Viens Naru, viens, ne reste pas là, on va le retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas, viens, ça va aller je te le promets…

Il tourna la tête et vit Sakura qui lui souriait tristement.

- Pourquoi il n'a pas pu rester avec moi ? Pourquoi ? Il ne m'aime pas ? Tu crois que c'est pour çà ? Maintenant qu'il sait que je porte Kyubi il doit me détester, c'est pour çà qu'il s'est sauvé, il s'en n'est souvenu, je le dégoûte, c'est pour ça qu'il est parti…

- Ne dis pas çà, tu sais très bien que c'est faux, il ne t'aurait pas embra…

- NON CE N'EST PAS FAUX ! IL NE SERAIT PAS PARTI SINON !

- Calme toi Naruto, on va le retrouver, je te l'ai promis…

- Et il s'échappera encore ? Et on passera le reste de notre vie à lui courir après ? C'est inutile… Cela ne servirait à rien… Peut être qu'à force, il nous tuerait pour de bon… De toute manière dans pas longtemps, l'autre serpent va prendre son corps, et Sasuke…on le…on le reverra jamais ! Petit à petit ses traits vont laisser place à ceux d'Orochimaru, et je ne reverrais jamais son sourire…plus jamais…non je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Sasuke …

Sakura le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura de se calmer, de sécher ses larmes.

- Je te l'ai promis Naruto, on le retrouvera…avant qu'Orochimaru ne puisse le faire du mal, et tu le reverras, mais viens maintenant, on va rejoindre Saï et le sensei, on va tout faire pour le retrouver, d'accord ?

Après un moment passé dans ses bras complètement déboussolé, se sentant seul et perdu, Naruto se calma…un peu…et hocha la tête puis se leva en tremblotant. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent Saï et le sensei, ensemble, ils trouveront le moyen de ramener Sasuke parmi eux.

_Sakura me la promit, je te retrouverais Sasuke, et tu resteras avec moi pour toujours…_

Youyoul : J'ai oublié le nom du sensei ! T-T"  
Sensei inconnu : c'est malin . !  
Youyoul : V


End file.
